


Miya-chan ga Miteru

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band), Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender-swap spoof of "Maria-sama ga Miteru".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miya-chan ga Miteru

It was Thursday morning. Miya-chan and Jun were standing in the school's front yard before class when Ohno Satomi suddenly came up to them.

"Jun-chan," Satomi's eyelashes fluttered down as she reached into her skirt pocket. Both Miya-chan and Jun took this moment to stare at Satomi's beautiful, long hair. She held up a lavender-colored barrette, and their eyes snapped elsewhere. "You dropped this by the gym yesterday."

"O-oh," Jun held out her hand. "Thank you, Ohno-senpai."

"By the way," Satomi continued, casually reaching out to straighten out Jun's school tie. "Why don't you come have curry with me after school tomorrow?"

With that, Satomi floated away. Jun just stared.

"You've hit the big time," Miya-chan said weakly, although she also felt like crying at that moment.

 

It was common practice for the second and third year students at Miya-chan and Jun's school to adopt a "petit soeur", a first year, to mentor. The older girl would ask the younger girl out to eat curry rice, and if the younger student accepted, then they would be together forever.

Everybody wanted to be Satomi's petit soeur. She was beautiful and rich, painted the school mural and sang like an angel. She competed in dance competitions and had a position in the student council. Satomi's petit soeur would be invited to all the best parties, and would probably be allowed to visit the sprawling Ohno mansion outside the city. Almost no one was allowed to visit, because Satomi's mother didn't like visitors. Satomi didn't take a soeur during her second year, so everyone had been waiting with bated breath since the beginning of the school year. Miya-chan especially had hoped that Satomi would ask her. She couldn't think of anyone else but Satomi from the moment she saw the third year. She even went out of her way to hang around the music room where Satomi practiced, helping the school choir make song arrangements on the guitar or piano.

But no. Satomi had chosen Jun, who kept her nose buried in library books.

"I'll see you later, oneesama!" this was Aiba Masako, who was running around as always. She was a first year and on the track team. Sakurai Shoko waved back before she disappeared into the school. Aiba-chan approached Miya-chan and Jun. "Good morning!"

"Ohno-senpai is buying me curry rice!" Jun blurted, half teary and half elated.

Aiba-chan patted her on the shoulder. "There, there..." and just decided to leave it at that.

Miya-chan walked off in a huff, unnoticed.

Some weeks later, Miya-chan was playing guitar in the back gardens alone. The sting of rejection had worn off by then. Jun had indeed been able to visit the Ohno mansion. She was in shock for days. Miya-chan heard someone approaching, but she didn't turn around.

"Why don't you play in the practice room anymore, Ninomiya-chan?"

Miya-chan whirled around, almost dropping her guitar in the process. "Ohno-senpai! I..."

Satomi just smiled and Miya-chan felt her heart leap into her throat. "You haven't come by...hm...since Jun-chan became my petit soeur..."

The shock of being surprised and Satomi's gentle manner made Miya-chan feel brave. "I just wanted to be your petit soeur..."

She looked up and saw that Satomi had a serious expression in her face. Satomi tucked a lock of Miya-chan's dark hair behind her ear. "I don't ever want you to call me 'oneesama'."

Before it could fully sink in, the school bell rang and Satomi was gone. Miya-chan blinked, and sighed.

There was hope for her yet.


End file.
